


Bad Moon

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based Off a HU Song, California, I promise, Los Angeles, M/M, On the surface, THIS ISN'T TWILIGHT OK, There Is No Multiverse, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: A cold breeze passed by Error as the moonlight shined on his bonesHe closed his eyes and let his natural instincts control him. His tail lengthened. His neck became longer. His anatomy changed.He became the terror of the night, looking around for any unfortunate prey.





	1. I Wait Til Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely promise you that this isn't some sappy Twilight bullshit, as mentioned in tags.

Gunshots rang out and harshly filled the air. Error ran for his life, jaws and claws covered in blood and dirt. The madman ran after him, shouting and shooting at him.

Error's breath was quick and shallow- he won't last long sprinting with that breathing pace, but he barely knew. It was a blur. The hunger was growing every second, the burning ache in his bones from the running, the pain from a previous bullet contacting between his shoulder blade and ribcage and the fear of being shot down mixed together with the unfamiliar surroundings and chase made a murky mess.

Error noticed just seconds before it was too late that there was a hole in the ground. Error haulted for a second to control his jump, crouched slightly and prepared to jump.

However, his luck cut short, as the gunman shot his back right ankle right as he was about to leap, causing the wolf to yelp and severely miss his chance of running away, due to him falling inside the hole. It was around three feet deep and four feet in diameter, so the fall knocked the wind out of him.

Error lied there, motionless, as the shooter walked up to the hole. Magic marrow drippled down both wounds,  and Error's breath was very shallow. 'This is going to be my grave,' Error ruminated.

Or so he thought

The guy turned around walked back the way he came, leaving Error wounded. Soon enough the footsteps faded until Error heard nothing, but he was stilled for a while afterwards until he truely felt safe. Wobbly, Error got up, feeling slightly dizzy. He put his front claws on the edge of the hole, and tried to climb up using his back claws. However, he ceased his actions when pain shot through his body due to the bullet in his leg.

After a few moments passed, Error tried again, this time more slowly and using the other leg more. He succeeded in getting out of the hole.

\---

Burning pain and the feeling of blood made Error suddenly awaken. It took him a few moments to realize what was happening, but he noticed he was inside his house, in the living room, with blood running out from his ribcage and a bullet in his ankle.

A string of curses coming out of his mouth, Error got up and limped to the nearest bathroom, pain overwhelming. He got out the first aid kid, checking to make sure it had the medical supplies and not his medicine. He grabbed the small sprayer of hydrogen peroxide, forceps and bandage. He unclothed himself of his ripped shirt and pants, he got to work.

He cleaned himself up. Wrapping his wounded ribs and ankle after pulling out the bullet, he was no longer bleeding. The pain wasn't that much better than it was before, but oh well. He'd take some pain medicine later.

Walking back to his living room, going up the stairs to his bedroom, he dreaded of going through those bedroom doors. Error never understood why he hated going into his room. Rarely did he use it, seeing as he always hunted at night than passed out either at his front door or in his living room due to exhaustion. Error was always futigued, but could never sleep.

Error went into his bedroom, making a beeline to his closet. Grabbing a suitable shirt and long pants, he quickly got dressed, repulsed with the idea of him being bare.

Before leaving the empty room, Error took one last yearning look at it.

Still indifferent.

Ring... Ring...

Error's cellphone rang, the ringtone that was set to Blue coming from his phone ripped through the empty air. Error realized he left his phone on his bed, so he got it.

He had missed the call, so he unlocked his phone. There was missed calls, voice mails and messages. Most of them were from Blue, but there was also some from Plum, Comet, Sans, Pink and even Honey.

Error's friends didn't know that he was a werewolf. He's kept it a secret for 18 years and counting ever since he met them. In a way, it hurt. Error didn't want to lie. But on the other, with some of his friends who also keep in touch with humans, how could he say he was a werewolf...?

The cell rang again, catching Error off guard and nearly making him drop it. Error didn't answer the call, still wondering what he should make for an excuse. Blue and the others are smart, and don't take a lot of shit, so he'd have to gave a really good excuse for not showing up to Sans' and Comet's third year anniversary.

The phone rang yet again, and that's when an idea popped up in Error's head.

"Hello?" Error greeted, trying to make it sound like he was a little hoarse.

"Error, thank goodness! Me and the others were worried that you had gotten hurt or something! What happened?" Blue shouted, obviously on accident.

"Blue..." Error breathed.

Unknowing to Error, Blue was with his brother, along with Pink, Plum, Sans and Comet, with his phone on speaker. All of them were worried about Error, even despite being maybe a bit annoying at a certain event Error didn't attend. It only increased when Error was trying to make it sound like he was badly hurt- more than what he felt now.

"W-what happened, Error buddy?" Honey asked.

"Blue, Honey... I'm at the hospital with a bullet to my ribs and ankle."

Those words sent shock waves through Blue. He started shaking like a chihuahua in Beverly, and everybody in the room could see it. "Oh my god, Error, are you alright?! Holy shit, I'm so sorry, I... I didn't know! We didn't know! Oh my god... Oh my god..." Blue's tone went from high to low, shouting some words while whispering and fighting to cry in others. It was so out of character for him to act like this, but in all honesty Blue was so shocked and emotional that he wasn't himself.

"I'm fine, for now. I'll be out of here soon, don't worry."

Blue took deep, calming breaths to help him. "When do you think you'll be able to get see me? Please tell me you aren't bleeding or dying..."

Error tried to laugh slightly without making it sound forced, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just having a bit of pain."

"When can we meet you?"

"I don't know. It depends on how long it takes me to recover."

"We're free on Thursday at three-thirty."

"Okay."

The phone call ended.

Error moved the phone from the side of his head and just stared at the screen that said "CALL ENDED, SIX MINUTES", before it went back to the previous screen, the text messages. He received one that was from Blue's phone.

"3:30. Thanks. -Honey."

Error almost felt bad about lying.

Almost.


	2. I Can Feel A Cold Breeze

Error looked at old pictures back when he was really young. He smiled sadly at the one with his half-sister, DyDy, his brother, Glitch, and his parents. The black-and-white photo had worn with age due to being the original and being around three decades old, but has been delicately treated.

Whenever he found himself alone and wanted to pass the time, Error looked at his old family portraits. It always made him wonder what happened when he turned 18.

His father, a human, was getting ready to kick the bucket. It all happened so fast so soon.

Humans, despite having a usual lifespan of 70-100 years old, always seemed to die early. Most monsters had a slightly longer lifespan of 90-120 (except for Boss Monsters that had no kids) and usually did not die early.

His dad's death was medical due to genetic problems. Error still wondered to this day what it was that left his dad bedridden. He remembered when he visited how he would be in pain. He wondered so much about many things, if it was that and what about that. So many questions, so few answers.

After his dad's death, his mom disappeared shortly after. No dust. No messages. Nothing. Immediately a cold case when police finally did decide to take it seriously. Glitch also disappeared shortly after, leaving 20-year old DyDy and Error wondering what the hell happened.

When Error hit 22, they both decided it would be best to move from Florida to someplace else, as too many memories had caught up to them. DyDy traveled to North Carolina, while Error headed to California.

Error and DyDy still talk once a month, but Error had found out DyDy had married a Reptile named Code and had two kids. They moved from North Carolina to some other state. He didn't know where, so it could've been a place where high wind speeds were half the population, or in kitty litter land for all he knew.

Error's stomach growled loudly, which threw him off his thoughts.

Checking the time, it was 7:15. The sun was still out, albeit almost setting down the horizon, it wouldn't matter until nighttime comes. He'd have to eat something soon. Putting away the picture back into its frame, he got up and went out the front door.

Error didn't know where to go were he wouldn't get caught and shot. His best shot was a rest area bathroom, but that was a good 40 miles away and a skeleton walking into a bathroom would be suspicious. The best place he could hope for was a place with no buisnesses and no streetlamps.

Error lived in a nice neighborhood. Of course, it wasn't Beverly-Hills-Beyonce-Lives-Here good, but it was good enough where he wasn't dealing with bullshit all the time but not too exclusive to the point it hurt his wallet and made him live in his car.

If anyone had ever asked him why he was taking a walk so late, he would easily answer "the air is cleaner at this time", and despite being a total lie, it had people nodding and going their separate ways. Another reason why it was nice living in this neighborhood, it wasn't suspicious taking a walk at sunset and sunrise.

Error breathed in and realized his sense of smell was getting stronger, which realized he didn't have much time before shit went down. He took a look around him. Streetlamps and signs were to his right while it was dark in the other direction, since the sun just set.

He took a left and found himself running into a bad part of town, but at this point he didn't care. Instinct took over him when the moonlight shined on his bones, the hungry feeling in his stomach gave him a constant reminder what is going down tonight.

Fighting the urge to transform and finding an alleyway between two buildings was quite hard, and Error was unable to do so, collapsing and transforming right on the sidewalk.

His teeth started sharpening, his arms and legs making sick cracking sounds as they moved and changed. His tailbone turned into a longish tail.

Error's face markings shined in the moonlight light, similar to metalic paint despite it not being that. Error opened his eyes and got up after transformation, taking a look around him.

The place was deserted with no security cameras or streetlights, so Error was lucky on that part. 

Inhaling a deep breath, he got loads of data on whoever crossed here. Human, animal or monster, what kind, sex, how long ago and any other miscellaneous information. It had been a good 30 minutes since a human passed, so he wouldn't have much luck finding lunch here.

Error noticed a car's headlights and searched for a hiding place behind a trash can with a few boxes around it. He took a peak to look at the car.

It was a Nissan 370Z, and the color was white, but Error didn't know much more than that.

The car stopped and something opened the driver door. Error took cover behind the boxes again, and inhaled. He couldn't get much information but judging from how far he could pick up the scent, it was undeniably a skeleton monster.

"What did you think that was?" A masculine voice asked

"I don't know, probably an animal or something." Another voice asked, less masculine but definitely not feminine.

"Sure was one huge ass animal," the first voice murmured

Someone made a "I don't know" noise, getting back into the car and slamming the door shut, speeding away, and Error went out from the hiding space. He looked to the left and to the right, deciding to turn left due to right being near where he lived.

 

Error took a medium-paced walk, his eyes moving back in forth in search for food. The click-clack sound of his claws on the sidewalk was audible, but not loud. Someone must've heard it, though, as when Error looked to the right of him, he caught sight of a human observing him.

The Hispanic immediately ran when he noticed the werewolf saw him, but the poor fool should've known that humans are long distance, not speed.

The chase was on, as Error took a deep breath, crounching on the ground before immediately running towards him. The human ran in a zig-zag pattern, which definitely confused Error and made him loose a little speed, but he still chased him in hopes for a meal.

Error could hear the gasps and wheezes coming from the human, and decided to speed up.

The human stumbled and almost lost footing, but before he could continue running, Error jumped up, jaw extended and aiming for the head or the neck.

The human moved slightly, but he was too late. He got hit down onto his back, Error biting his shoulder, obviously a bit annoyed that he didn't immediately kill his prey due to missing, but didn't let the opportunity go to waste. Error clawed at the human's back, hissing at the foreign feeling of blood on his claws. The human screamed from the pain, and Error bit down harder, and actually crushed the bones.

The human tried to get up with his good hand, but Error pushed him down with his paw on his neck. Error removed his jaw from his broken shoulder, and growled for a second before pushing in his claws on the back of the human's neck, killing him almost instantaneously.

The body went limp, and Error lifted his head up, taking a look around him. It was too open for Error to feast in comfort, so he grabbed the body by the head with his mouth and started dragging, looking for potential places to eat in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time I've ever written fighting scenes, because I never even did that when I was in the Creepypasta fandom. Comments and Constructive Criticism/Critiques appreciated!
> 
> Also, look up Nissan 370Z. It's the sexiest car I've seen in a long time that hugs the road


	3. A Box of Moonlight, Silhouette of Palm Trees

The full moon-- like a spotlight, helpful for some who don't have artifical light. There was a slight thumping sound, like a drum, in the place Error was going. He had took a few nips of the prey which helped him drag the food as it made it weight less.

The drum was louder than could be perceived by any human-- Due to Error's great sense of hearing. He stopped dragging his prey, letting his jaw go limp and moved his ears as best he could. It's northeast of him. Taking a sight of where the body was, Error continued to investigate. The trees and thick bushes were hard to navigate because of Error's ironically muscled size. Error could smell some scents-- human, definitely. Multiple traveled through. All male.

Error suddenly moved his head when he heard one of them chanting something in a unknown language. The sound of it was surprising calming, and it make Error damn near want lie down and fall asleep. He continued though-- there was something he needed to know about this.

Moving through a few obstacles, Error peaked through a thorny bush-- his bones slightly complained, but other than that it didn't matter. In a small clearing, there was five humans; two hitting a drum, another two dancing, while the other one was chanting. It looked like some sort of ritual.

Unknowing from all of them, there was a security guard who had found the site that they were doing this. "Hey!" He shouted, definitely a good 20 feet away from the place. The humans immediately gathered up the stuff, and Error ran for his life.

He forgot to hide his prey.

\---

"... and so, breaking news from..."

Strange. Error didn't remember turning on the news channel last night. His eyelights fizzled for a few seconds before they focused. Error was on the staircase; his coffee table by the TV was turned on its side.

Error got up, feeling his spine and neck give satisfying cracks and pops. This isn't the first time he had passed out on the staircase. He stretched some more, before finally he was sure that it was going to be useless to do now.

The door was opened just a crack, and Error closed it up. How the hell did he get the door open while he was a werewolf? Of course, Error didn't know the question to that, so he'd just have to roll with it.

"...A security guard reported that in the forest part he found a dead body, and.."

Error looked at the screen, suddenly interested. After moving the table and locating the remote, he rewound the TV.

"... And so breaking news from California's state park, some people and a security guard reported that in the forest he found a dead body, and that the body was identified as Alejandro Martinez. On the screen here you can see-"

Error paused the TV. The body had scratch and bite marks on the neck and back, and the creature had a few bites from the chest, exposing the ribcage and lungs.

Error would've been a idiot if he hadn't noticed he was very, very hungry. The sight of the food was tempting, but he couldn't eat it anymore. Sad.

"... and the same security guard reported that there was a ritual happening near where the body was, which leaves the investigators wondering if this murder was connected with this ritual..."

Error paused for a second. The gears turned in Error's head. That's right, he remembered, those male humans...

"... and so now to the weather, it's going to be a quite sunny and slightly chilly time during the afternoon. Right now, it's 12:03..."

Shit! Error remembered what he had to do at 3. Turning off the TV, he ran up the stairs. He needed a shower-- and a change of clothes, and he needed to eat something to stave off the hunger, fuck! How much time did he really have if they haven't changed the time, too?!

\---

The ride to Blue's house was quiet except for the occasional honking of horns and the sound of the heater. Error enjoyed the squeaky clean vibe of his body and the smell of a clean car.

Error was wearing dark blue jeans-- American classic-- along with a black attached undershirt that had a tail that started with a icy blue and ended with a navy blue that showed off his shoulders. It was something that might have humans say is "girly", but honestly, skeleton monsters don't have actual genders so who gives a flying fuck? Certainly not Error.

Turning on his turn light, Error made a left turn before catching sigh of Blue's loudfully colored house.

Okay, well, maybe that was a overstatement. Blue's tiled roof was a muted blue-- which made Error chuckle a bit-- while the rest of the house was a kind of grey-blue. Not a faded kind, but not a overly bright kind, either. Blue also had a circle driveway which was cluttered with a few cars. Mercedes, Cadillacs and a Nissan where there, now including Error's car.

He turned off his car and got out, putting the keys in his pocket before locking the car. Slamming the car door shut, he walked over to Blue's front door, knocking before it was almost instantly opened by Blue, "Oh, Error! I didn't expect you to come by this early!" Blue admitted, looking surprised. 

Error shrugged, "Came early just in case another traffic accident happened, I didn't want to live through that again", the lie just easily slid off Error. Of course, on one hand, he was guilty for lying to his friends, but on the other, how could you say 'oh, hey, the reason I couldn't come to my friends anniversary was because I turned into a werewolf'? Error had kept the secret from a lot of people for a long time, minus his kin, and there was no use being the guy who is known as a werewolf.

Blue moved and gestured for Error to come into his house, which he gladly did. Blue's house was open concept, and was a big house, too. Of course, not a mansion, (Blue said that was overkill) but it was good for quite a big family. Or parties and open houses.

To the right of Error, there was a living room, where Plum, Pink, Outer and someone he's never seen before just sitting on the left one of the two couches there and talking about whatever. There was a stone fireplace, with a electric 'faux-fire,' as Blue liked to called it, that was heating up the room. Stepping on the white carpet, four curious gazes pointed towards him, ceasing their conversation.

"What?" Error looked at all of them, eyeing the newcomer curiously, seeing their tan skin, hazel-brown eyes and chestnut hair, Error instantly reconizing that this was a human.


	4. With One Foot In The Grave, Beware Of What I Crave

"Oh-- nothing, it's just, we didn't expect you to be here so early," Outer noticed Error's confused gaze at the human, "By the way, this here--" He gestured at Papyrus, "-- Is Dr. Papyrus. He was supposed to leave here half an hour ago after Blue's date with him,.."

"Appointment!" Blue shouted from the kitchen.

"Right, appointment to check Blue's kero-what-now--"  
"Kerotosis Plaris," the doctor corrected, tone a bit annoyed, but he laughed a little, showing he wasn't really all that angry  
"--But looks like we got into a conversation with him. Now we're just chilling."

It was common knowledge that Blue did have a doctor check up once every week. Due to being a mix of Rh-Negative AB bloodtype along with magic-filled marrow thanks to being human/monster, he had much more health problems than Error, who despite also being human/monster, had Rh-Positive O+ type blood along with magic marrow

You'd think that since their body DNA contrasted so much they wouldn't be able to crossbreed with humans, with magic matter mixing with physical matter wouldn't seem to work, but life is full of surprises. When it comes to a human impregnating a monster, there would have to be another monster involved.

Of course, there is a chance were the kid will end up like the monster instead of the human, because monster sperm has mostly magic and some sperm cells, and without the special magic, called magici soulitem, made by the adult monster's soul that is used during ejaculation, there would not be any soul to truely impregnate. This magic is different from the magic made for foodstuffs, called magici eateri, because the former makes a soul with half of the impregnating parent's genetic information versus the latter fueling the soul for casting magic, recovering HP and keeping form.

There is a way to separate the sperm cells from magici soulitem, but it is expensive and takes some time but overall worth it, so long as you don't take too much time to bring the sperm cells to truely make the soul fertile. A soul with no sperm fertilizing it will remain dormant, not maturing in any way, shape or form unless it has the other genetic material from the other parent, and may even be attacked by the parent soul sooner or later.

The other way around, however, with a monster impregnating a human is much easier, but takes many, many tries, since there is so few sperm cells. There has been cases where the first try the parents got lucky, but most of them fall between the 5-10 catagory. The most has been 23.

As for slimes, whether or not if the human is female or male, good luck. Human souls do not carry souls in their chests during pregnancy, and the only way slimes reproduce is via soul sex, due to being non binary. Despite the fact that humans can't create magici soulitem, It still is possible for pregnancy to happen, but only if it is where it is a male human and he ejaculates onto the dormant soul after the use of magici soulitem, but that's gross to think about so let's drop that.

Of course, there is other things that still have even the best of scientists scratching their heads and tapping their chin in confusion because they don't know what are the differences are between magic-filled marrow and normal magic marrow in skeleton monsters, squish and slide in slimes and regular magic vs "special" magic in all the other groups of monsters and why some blood types mess with these while others don't. 

Error walked over the the couch and sat down next to Papyrus, who smiled at him. Error suddenly felt a pang of hunger, instincts telling him to just eat him right now.

Oh shit, he would probably have to ask Blue whenever the human comes over so he could avoid him like the plague.

Error resisted the urge to eat him, swiping his tongue over his teeth. Thankfully, Blue came in with a china plate full of food that he fixed for his guests just now. Papyrus definitely dug into the monster food, but Outer stared at Blue, "Really? Cheese with crackers? C'mon Blue, you're better than that!"

Blue blushed for a second, mumbling "It's one of Papyrus' favorite snacks..." 

Error noticed that Plum was smiling for some reason. Papyrus cleared his throat, "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you next week, Blue", He hugged Blue, who returned it. Blue lead him to the door, and out of Error's sight. Plum giggling and whispered something to Pink, who started giggling like a schoolgirl as well. Plum tried to quiet them both when the front door closed, but a few giggles slipped out. Outer didn't look amused in the slightest.

When Blue came back in, Pink started singing-- offkey, might I add--  a love song that Error couldn't understand what the hell he was singing. Plum bursted out laughing, unable to control himself, but managed to sing along with Pink amongst the onslaught of laughter. Blue blushed brightly, "Stop it, guys! It's not funny! I only like him as friend!"

Pink paused his singing, "Yeah, cause friends obvious smooch at the door. I bet you've had him in you before too", Pink held out a 'okay' sign and pushed his pointer between the hole, which Plum added, "Oooh! Doctor Papyrus, bend me over the examination table and fuck me til I can't stand~!"

Blue frowned and blushed even more, "Oh fuck you guys!"  
"You wish you could fuck me!" Plum rushed up the couch and turned around, shaking his hips a bit  
"I bet he wants Papyrus' ass more than he wants yours!" Pink said, slapping his brother's tail in a playful manner

Error smiled at the antics that they did. This was just something they did, even as young adults. Well, except for less... yeah. They did this a lot. It made him sad, in a way, that if he told them all what he really was, this would all go away.

"Hey, did you guys hear about that guy that was murdered in that park?" Outer tried to change the subject from this sex stuff, "I think the name was Alejandro Martinez? It was on the news earlier, so..."

"Oh, yeah! He looked like he was attacked by an animal. I gagged when I saw it", Blue shivered at the memory. Error just smiled and nodded, hoping that they won't put two and two together.


	5. My Loneliness Is The Only Bitch That Holds Me~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5th chapter of Bad Moon
> 
> "geeeeet fucked!"

_Tiny, dim lights were around the place. Slightly damp dirt smell filled the air, overpowered by the smell of Error's own tears. A hand on his shoulder rubbed soothing circles, effectively helping him calm down. He saw Virus and their mother, sitting down on the grass, wearing black and white._

_Virus, Error's older sister, had tears clinging to her eyes. Their mother was rubbing her back as well, giving Virus a small smile when she turned her head to look at Restart. They both talked a little-- softly-- to each other. They got up off the ground._

_They buried Reprogram in the dirt, Error could barely watch, hugging Glitch like a little kid.  
The rain never has fell harder than ever rememebered._

_Later after the burial, in the car on the way back home, Restart had parked at a park. The fresh water smell and lively looking grass combated the emptiness inside all of them._

_It wasn't until a father had walked up to his kid in the distance that Error suddenly buried his face into Glitch's shoulder and wept more than his own father would've every allowed._

"Happy thoughts, now", Error whispered to himself, holding back the urge to cry. Inside the Blue Moon Café, the walls were adorned with beautiful paintings and priceless sculptures. On the ceiling was vines and little white, twinkling lights. If they didn't cast down light, you could have mistaken them for glitter. There was a few people in the place, of many different species, colors, sexes, regrets and pasts. They all had different conversations with different tones and pitches.

What was he doing here again? Oh, wait, right, waiting for the others to come. He, Comet and Blue were in a seating area with large, tinted windows and Blue's head was down, looking quite troubled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Error asked, looking at Blue worryingly. Blue looked up slightly.

"Too much noise in too small of a place" was the simple answer Blue had said before looking back down, covering his ears and looking like he was being tortured. Comet gave Error a look that said something like "I thought you knew".

He didn't know.

_He didn't know._

Thankfully this whole scene didn't last too long, as when Pink and Plum walked in, the owner noticed all of them.

"Blue!" The male human shouted, walking over to him.

It took a few seconds for the skeleton to look up again, and the human looked at Blue with a knowing look. He beconed all of the skeletons to follow him. He took them all to a clean table, in a quiet place. Blue looked much more relaxed now as he comfortably sat down in the large booth.

"I'll alert one of the waiters that you are here. Thanks for coming, Blue," The human walked out of Error's sight, and before he could no longer hear his footsteps Blue shouted enough for the human to hear "Thanks, Dream!"

Well, no wonder Blue wanted to come here in the first place.

"You know that guy?" Plum asked, quite shocked about that.  
"Of course I do! What, do you think Papyrus is my only human friend? Get real, haha!" Blue joked, laughing.  
"I thought you just liked hispanics..." Pink muttered, almost unheard due to Blue's laughter.

With that being said, Blue opened up his eyes immediately, eyelights fading, as he immediately quieted down. His face flushed blue. Of course everybody but him started snickering and holding in their laughter at the flustered look on Blue's face.

Plum smirked, "So we're right, huh?"  
Blue's eyelights went back, but face still completely blue as he lowered his head "Umm, yeah... guilt as charged.."

\---

"... I never claimed I knew how to dance, but I'll get drunk, get high, pull down my pants!" Plum exclaimed, standing up on the booth chair, but sitting down almost immediately when they heard footsteps. The chinese waiter came back again, asking if they needed anything.

"How much is alcohol here?" Plum questioned the waiter.  
"Five dollars a shot. Would you like some?"

Plum looked at Error for a second before shrugging, "Well, fuck five bucks, fill up a cup!"  
"Certainly," the waiter smiled, but Error knew that it was a bit strained. He walked back to the kitchen area.

Soon enough Plum was drinking shot after shot, so much to the point where his soul actually forced some of the magic out. Plum had rushed to the bathroom just a minute ago, and he came back looking half decent for a guy who'd just thrown up.

He stumbled slightly as he made his way back to the booth, but thankfully didn't fall. When he flopped down unelegantly on the seat, not even asking for Error to move so he could get back to his original space, he started leaning on Error. This stayed for a few seconds until Plum tried to kiss him; Error moved his head and ended up having Plum clank his cheek

"Don't kiss me, Plum, you just threw up."  
"Dude, you're drunk as fuck and about to pass out", Comet commented.  
"Yup, Plum's been drinking lotso dat whiskey!" Plum slurred, leaning on Error even more and breathing on him, which caused the dark colored skeleton to frown and move his head more. "Plum, back off. You aren't getting lucky with me tonight if you keep doing shit like this. It's not romantic or sexual to smell someone's whiskey breath."  
Plum frowned, "You aren't drunk enough to fuck."  
"OKAY! Enough about that. Hey Plum, is it true that you screwed my mom that one night when you passed out on my couch?" Blue changed the subject into something else Plum would love to talk about, since obviously it was more embarrassing to talk about someone in their own friend group.

"Fuck yeah, bro, that pussy was bomb!" Plum elbowed Error in his spine, which caused him to groan out and pain and clutch his vertebrae.

The others didn't notice his pain and continued to talk about whatever, but all that Error could focus on was the sudden extreme hunger he felt for a second.

_It seemed that all their appetites had ceased for a while. They didn't do pack hunts for a couple of days._

_And that's how they lost their mother, probably._

_Glitch and Restart were going to go hunt, which they asked Virus and Error if they wanted to come. No, thanks, they both answered, still very hung up on the funeral._

_When they didn't turn up after a day, nobody worried, since that usually happened after a hunt. But when the second day they didn't show up, that's when things went bad._

_Police were at their house, "Where was the place you last saw them?"  
"They were here last I saw them," Error paced.  
"Where we're they going to?"  
"The store to get a few last things we had forgotten," Error's lie slipped right through the cracks._


	6. No Use In Thinking About It, Don't Need A Reason

Error never realized that in the forest he sometimes killed and ate at, the one with those weird people doing rituals, had a sort of weird- oh, I don't know, energy?

Whenever Error was there, he could hear sounds. Unexplainable sounds. Roars, caws, tweets, growls. Error would never be able to locate the source of it, so eventually he gave up and started ignoring the sounds he'd often hear that sounded many feet below in echos.

He might have not been able to, either, until he was at that right place at the right time.

The night was covered in dark rain clouds, lowering Error's view range when the downpour started. He was on the scent of a female and multiple males, when the most weirdest thing happened that made the previous thing he saw put to shame.

He followed to the same small clearing he had seen a number of days ago. The wind was howling and the rain was pouring, affecting the human's torches. The five males were all wearing the same fur capes Error originally saw them in, but this time they all had masks of certain species Error could not recognize. The female whom he hadn't seen before was wearing the most colorful and longest cape, and had the biggest mask of a brilliant blue bird. All the males kneeled, while the lady stood tall.

They all chanted in the same unknown language- and whether it was by coincidence or not, the wind grew powerful and the rain rushed past. The humans grew louder, shouting things that sounded to you and me like bird calls, animal growls and the sound of nature.

Error couldn't take it anymore, the hunger screaming since he is watching what could be his dinner. He crashed the party, walking out of the shadows and growling. He wasn't entirely realizing he was doing it, though. It was like an automatic response.

The humans all immediately stopped, but not because of Error.

The howl of a bird's screech came from the underground, the echos from the deep growing louder and louder. A hole in the ground opened up revealing a dark abyss blacker than a day without sunlight. There was more screeches, more caws, more noise. A huge blue bird flew up from the hole, scaring all of them but the female. The woman outstretched her arm, and the bird landed on her forearm.

Error saw this as his chance. He crouched, readying for a jump to make her lunch. He launched foward, jaw extended and ready for food. The blue bird immediately flew toward Error, grabbing his neck with its claws. The bird, being heavier and more powerful than Error, effectively countered his attack on its protector. The bird let go of Error right when he was above the hole.

Error reached for the ground at the edge of the hole to avoid falling as much as he could. Luck wasn't on his side however, as his claws slid easily off the ground and grass, until Error didn't have anything to hold onto. 

To fall in a seemingly endless pit, with no hope of being saved, and the last hopes of seeing light disappearing right before your very eyes as the hole closed, was soul shattering.

There was no hope now. The image of the humans and the bird looking down at Error in satisfaction of him going down to the molten core was forever stuck in his mind.

This was it. This was the end.

...

Error fell down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where'd you go?  
> Where's your home?  
> How'd you end up all alone?
> 
> Can you hear me now?
> 
> There's no light  
> There's no sound  
> Hard to breathe when you're underground
> 
> Can you hear me?
> 
> Hear me now?


	7. The Moon Changing Me, Yeah, My Heart Is Beating

Ring... ring...

Error's phone went off for the seventeenth time in the span of two days. Blue had been calling Error since he had left the hangout so suddenly, not even saying "goodbye" to him and the others. It was very obvious that Blue was annoyed by it.

Especially right now, seeing as he was ranting to Dr. Papyrus about it.

".. And I'm just so sick of it, you know? You can get why I'm angry about him blowing me off, right?" ranted Blue.

"Not the first time you've said that, huh?" Papyrus smirked, checking Blue's hand just in case there's been any joint inflammation.

Blue blushed, "N-not in that sense!"

Papyrus chuckled, "I knew what you meant. And I understand, it's annoying for anyone to just leave like that. Take off your shirt."

Blue unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, it now lying on the examination table. His bones rattled slightly.

"Aha, that's the problem. Your bones shouldn't move that much. Your magic's wearing down."

Usually, that would concern Blue, but he was so annoyed with Error that he barely registered it. "Why doesn't Error have more curtsy for his best friend?"

"It could be a lot of things, Blue," Dr. Papyrus said, writing something down on a clipboard, "He could be busy, he could have suddenly changed numbers, he could have been hurt. Didn't he get shot twice?"

Blue thought about it, "Yes, he did get shot, but he was all bandaged up and healing well..."

"Ah, well, I'd love to talk to you more, but I'm on a tight schedule."

"Oh," Blue glumly said, "Ah, well, alright. Be seeing you," Blue got off the table and put back on his shirt. Papyrus gave him a few notes and- yet again- another prescription for magici eateri. He went and got the pills, and once he got into his Mercedes-Benz, Blue- yet again- pulled out his phone and called Error again.

Ring... ring...

N o b o d y  p i c k e d  u p .

Blue groaned out of anger and frustration.

He decided to save another rant when Honey was in the car. He got out of the crowded parking lot and headed towards Fry's. He had got there just in time as Honey just got out of the grocery store. He loaded the trunk with the goodies and got into the car.

"I got everything that was available. They were sadly out of that strawberry whatever," Honey cleared his throat, as it had gotten progressively more hoarse over the last few days.

"Kefer," Blue corrected. "He hasn't answered my calls at all." They were now driving and ended up at a red light.

"Any idea why?" Honey grabbed out a cigarette and lit it.

Blue suddenly slapped Honey's hand, making him drop the lighter out of fright, in which than Blue slapped Honey's face and took the cigarette, throwing it out the window.

"Not in my car, you faggot piece of shit."

Honey frowned slightly, but it didn't last for even a second, as when the light turned green someone ran the red light, honking all the way and scaring the shit out of them.

"Is- is that Error's car?" Blue craned his neck to try to see the license plate, but to no avail.

They both shared a look.

\---

Pink opened up the door to find a very drunk Plum at his apartment. "I'm- hic- here to sober up before- hic- I go back to my own place."

Of course.

Pink gestured Plum inside his humble abode, taking note at the slight dents and scars he could see on Plum's arms.

"Why did you do it again?"

"Temptation. The cat kept- hic- offering, and offering, and offering... I eventually gave in... one became ano- hic- another."

"Mmm."

Pink looked into Plum's eyelights. He was telling the truth.

"Should we sit down on the couch?"

Plum nodded. They both sat down on the red couch. The couch was small, even for one person, but they made do with what they had. 

"I'm sorry." Plum suddenly said. Pink turned to him confused.

"For what?"

"For flirting with Error. I know how it makes you feel." Plum held back the urge to cry.

Unbeknownst to the others, Pink and Plum had an *ahem* "special" relationship not usually shared between brothers. They never really had thought to really announce it, and rarely-- If ever-- showed PDA in public.

Pink gave a sad smile, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Plum hugged Pink to the best of his abilities and buried his face into Pink's shoulder. They ended up lying on the couch with Pink on top of Plum. The latter didn't really care, but the former surely realized the position.

The room suddenly felt heated- Plum was breathing heavily. Pink noticed he had a heavy blush on his face. Pink tried to change the position into something more comfortable, but he accidentally rubbed their pelvis' together, causing Plum to moan softly.

They made eye contact. Plum definitely wanted this. "Please, Pink..." Plum begged, pushing down Pink's face to initiate a French kiss.

But he wanted it with Error, not him.

It made Pink hurt.


	8. You Better Run Away, Before It Gets Too Late

Every bone in his body hurt. It felt like something was tangled around him, like something was squeezing his bones almost to the point of breaking them. Error didn't even open his eyes- It hurt that bad.

He started getting some scents-- albeit very faint-- of.. hm.. lizards... birds... scents he didn't even begin to understand... and a very nearby scent...

A nearby animal's scent... yeah... big, scaled, dangerous, and... smoke?

Error suddenly jolted, struggling to get out of the vines that left him dangling and vulnerable. It did not help, and actually caused the vine to tighten it's already tight grip.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you."

Error held in a yelp. The voice was smooth and soft, definitely masculine. It held a sort of authority towards it. Error immediately relaxed, which caused the vines to loosen the grip slightly.

"Here, let me help." The voice said. Something- actually, someone- crawled out of the shadows. It wasn't bright to begin with, but Error could actually see the form and get the scent better.

He couldn't get the even half of the species' data, but definitely he could see that the animal had scales. And horns. He was male, too.

The next thing that happened shocked Error so much he lost all feeling of his bones. The male breathed out a controlled flame from his mouth onto a vine, which worked wonders on loosening it. He continued to do that on all the other vines on his form, until Error was able to move. "Devil's snare. It dislikes the heat."

Error was so shocked. This.. this animal wasn't an animal at all. It was a sentient dragon.

"Well, now that that's done, what's your name? Mine's Hades." 

Error could barely stutter out his own name. Dragons? Here? He must've been tripping.

"Error, that's a nice name. And yes, I can see you are shocked. I'll be able to explain when we get back to base."

Error could barely register that he had gotten on his feet until he was starting to follow Hades.

He was glad he did, to say the least. The place was surrounded by a thick lush jungle, filled with plants, prey and predators he had never seen before in his life. It was very dangerous to travel here alone and unknowing where to go, Hades told him. And everytime he heard a different sort of roar, call, or dying gasp, Error definitely did not want to know where it came from.

Halfway through the jungle, Error asked him the first question.

"Where are we?"

Hades flinched at the question, stopping for a second before resuming the travel. He hesitated answering.

"The Abyss."

The Abyss? Error definitely voiced that question too.

"Yes. This is the Abyss. Now, no more talking, we're giving our location to predators," Hades softly hissed, crouching low when he heard a particularly close animal give out a high-pitched call.

Aparrently they had to cross a very predator-dense area in order to get to wherever Hades was going to. He saw glimpses of predators- yellows, reds, purples, iridescent, colors he couldn't place because they had to hide so fast.. It was strange. All he remembered was falling down a deep hole due to a giant bird... He heard rustling from behind him. Hades suddenly grabbed Error's neck with his teeth and pulled them into a bush. Than Error saw it.

It was a beige and black animal. It was small, weighing no more than thirty pounds. It had claws on its ears, as if it were some sort of hidden weapon. It hummed a beautiful song, looking around the place and sniffing the ground.

"Poptop," Hades bitterly whispered, "Nasty little things. Lost a good deal of the pack to them."

The thing walked away, and Hades immediately dragged Error faster away from the spot. They ended up at a path lined with stones and torches. Error could see small indents on the side of the ground up ahead.

The first thing that Error noticed when he stepped foot near those things was that anybody who was talking, anyone who was lying down, anybody who was doing anything, stopped to stare at the outsider. Hades avoided all eye contact and continued to walk up towards a small cave. The first thing that Error noticed was that these people were either red, orange or grey. They were all different species- lizards, dragons, insects, and others that made Error wonder if they'd been flattened by a steamroller as a baby, smashed between bricks, or was swallowed and spit out by a shark with millions of teeth due to how many telltale wounds and scars were on them.

Hades led Error to an entrance of a small cave. Hades hissed something that Error didn't catch. Before he could ask, someone else said something.

"What is it, Hades?" Another voice called. Error could see a slight glimpse of a yellow-orange sheen.

"Fawkes, I have found another outsider..."

Fawkes sighed. Error could see another glimpse of the color before, suddenly, Fawkes had flown and landed right in front of Error.

"What do you think?"

Fawkes looked at Error front to back, circling him like a predator. Error felt very vulnerable towards him.

"Hades, are you kidding? We have too many mouths to feed already. This one doesn't seem to fit into my expectations. Kill him."

"Wait, Fawkes-"

"Kill him," Fawkes said in a colder voice. He swooped down close to Hades, feathers ruffled and wearing an expression of authority. Hades crouched down low and whimpered, "Very well."

Error realized Fawkes was an alpha.

The next trip was much more uncomfortable, as Error knew what was coming next if he complied. But he didn't know what else to do- it was all so confusing with everything. And for the first time that day, Error looked at Hades in the eye.

He could see the bright yellow eyes looking back at him. Error broke the eye contact, hoping that Hades didn't think he was challenging him.

Hades led him to a small patch of weird looking trees. In there, there was a weird horse-lion-eagle looking hybrid and a large cockatoo. The two were chatting away, the eagle-lion lying on on ground while the cockatoo was flying around the small circular patch. When Hades and Error turned up, though, they too stopped and stared. First at Error, than at Hades.

"Stay here," Hades commanded. Error found himself complying, mirroring the eagle-lion's position and lying down. Hades walked towards the duo and started talking to them in a hushed voice. Error could only pick up a few words.

"This... standard.. Fawkes... need.. him dead..."

The eagle-lion gave Error a quick look of pity. Hades talked to them a little while longer before his departure. The cockatoo and the eagle-lion looked at each other.

"Do you turn to ash when you die?" The eagle-lion asked Error. Ash?

"I turn to dust, not ash."

The eagle-lion frowned, "Pity... we could've used your body to feed our overpopulation.."

Error tensed.


	9. Black Sunsets On The Sky, And I'm Thinking:

Voices were shouting; Error felt his sides burning. He ran faster than he could remember ever doing. People, plants and things were all just momentary blurs. The slashes on his bones stung like no other. Error kept running, and running, and running.

He only stopped when he saw a dirt tunnel that he almost ran into. He breathed quickly. Error turned around, just to see the same eagle-lion and cockatoo coming after him. Error shook his head and without a further thought jumped into the tunnel and continued running.

By the time Error did stop, he had ran so far to the point of no return. It was pitch black and Error would've regurgitated if he had eaten anything. He had overworked himself. Coughing, Error lied down. Everything hurt. His spine, his claws, his jaws, his ribs... everything was burning, especially the claw marks that adorned his shoulder blade.

...

Error had passed out without even realizing it until he woke up hours later to some noises. Someone's calling, voices talking...

"Nobody's supposed to be using these tunnels. Didn't Fawkes specifically tell his clan that?" A masculine voice said.

"Well, offioufly someone didn't liften to him."

"You two also got to realize that there's been a surplus of Argentavis and fall-downs. Fevvr has quite a few, though they keep killing them... Avis and Flower as well have got some, and we've obviously seen a few at Snowburbia..." The female trailed off.

Avis and Flower? Snowburbia? Fevvr? Fall-downs? If Error wasn't so worn out, he'd call out and ask them what that all meant. But considering what happened at the place he fleed... maybe that wouldn't be such a great idea.

Clunk! Error opened his eyes slightly, seeing a small lantern on the ground up ahead. He saw paws shuffling and someone grabbing the handle by the mouth. "Be careful with that, Hemmit. If you break it, we might not be able to get back," the female voice said.

"I'm being af careful af I can," Hemmit mentioned

"Leafoid, Hemmit," the masculine voice said again "Did you see what that was?"

Error had accidentally moved his head, causing the others to see him. He froze on the spot.

"What is that..?" Leafoid asked. She dared to walk closer to him.

The other two followed close behind her until they were all face-to-face with Error. He had been able to get a good look and sniff of them all- Leafoid was a mix of a wolf, bunny and a plant. Her ears were like a bunny's, but she had the skeletal build of a wolf. She had two vines that seemed to be tails, and three leaves on her back. Her light brown fur was slightly messy with dirt and snow, and her green eyes were filled with curiosity.

The male beside her was a dull yellow- who had some orange markings on his face. The thing most shocking about him was that his eyes had an unusual shape- both of them looked like they had a scar at the outer part, while his blue eyes had a blast of yellow, specifically the left one. He also had four ears and hooves- except for his left front leg, which ended in a paw. Error also noticed that on his back, he had two markings that looked like lightning bolts.

Hemmit looked like a sort of deer- he had tall ears, two small horns and two back hooves- his front legs were paws. He had white freckles on his muzzle and back, but his tail looked exactly like the other male's; like a lizard. He also shared those unusual eyes of the other male, and his fur was a dark brown. He had a beige pack filled to the brim with dead prey.

The trio were all four-legged.

There was a long silence. Except for the sound of them breathing and the slight creak of the lamp, it was dead quiet. Error maybe would've talked, but because he was dying of thirst, sudden hunger and possibly infection that his voice left.

Hemmit broke the silence.

"Who- what are you?" He asked. Leafoid and the male gave Hemmit a look, which in return he turned his head.

"I'm a skel-..." His mouth felt like sandpaper as his voice gave out. Now that the initial shock was over, Error felt quite sleepy. He could just put his head down and just fall asleep... but as he laid to do that, he felt Leafoid shake him.

"-He's going to die of thirst. Hemmit, dig up one of the water caches- it's here somewhere."

Hemmit nodded and went backwards, leaving the lantern on the ground as he started digging aimlessly. Leafoid forced Error onto his feet- he was wobbly and sore all over. She kept shaking him and doing everything to keep Error awake.

Error never knew it, seeing as he lived what would be called a "pampered life" in the Abyss, but you could actually die in your sleep because of thirst. It was a very known symptom. It was quite alien for Error, though, for anybody to be helping him.

"Found one!" Hemmit shouted. Leafoid guided Error towards him. There was a small pool of water at the side of the tunnel wall. Error drank out of it- it was slightly muddy and old, but he'd drank worse before. Immediately, Error felt much better. His mind wasn't as muddled, his bones didn't feel so sore and, best of all, he didn't feel sleepy.

After all the water had been drank, Leafoid nodded her head to Amit. "C'mon, let's get back to Snowburbia. Why don't you come with us?" Leafoid asked Error.

Error wouldn't complain. After all, Leafoid just saved his tail from dehydration. On the way to Snow-blub-what, Amit now carrying the lantern, Hemmit asked Error a question. "What species are you?"

Error wondered whether he should answer what he always says or say the complete truth. The former took over, as per usual. "Skeleton."

"No, no, I mean, the full list of what you are."

"Oh, umm... well, I'm a monster/human hybrid, father's side is human and my mother's is a skeleton, and that's about it?"

Hemmit gave a look of displeasure.

"So... Where'd you get your werewolf from, Error?"

Error actually fell down onto the floor. The others stopped as well. Error sputtered, absolutely shellshocked that this stranger not only knew his name, but that he knew Error was a werewolf-

"We'll explain once we get back," Leafoid told Error. He was still absolutely confused, reluctantly did so. They started moving again, and nothing was said.


	10. Is There Anybody Out There? Is There Anyone Home?

The quadruples stopped after what felt like hours of walking. Hemmit had gotten out some birds, lizards, rodents and other meats Error couldn't identify from that beige pack. They tore up the prey like they hadn't eaten in days, and they probably hadn't.

Error felt so hungry when they dined. He hadn't eaten in a while, anyways, as in his last day before he fell in the Abyss he hadn't gotten any human, when Hades found him they didn't catch anything, and when he was passed out he still didn't have a bite to eat. It was like heaven to finally munch on something- the mystery meat ended up not tasting not all that bad, just a bit gamey- the lizards and birds weren't bad either, but Error didn't touch the rodents...

They decided to go ahead and sleep for a few hours before continuing on. Hemmit said his goodnights, while Error didn't say anything. Leafoid blew out the oil lamp and they all huddled up to stay warm.

Error slept for around two hours before he woke up with pain filling him. He tried to be quiet, thought occasional whimpers escaped. He felt his claws become less sharp and his thumb becoming more opposable. His tail went back to its non-movable form. His teeth shortened and clumped together as his snout went back. His hips and legs felt the worst.

Error rarely was awake when he transformed back, and if he ever thought that transforming into a wolf was painful enough, it was just the tip of the iceburg.

When the pain died down to a more bareable level, he realized Leafoid was comfortly petting him. While it didn't feel as good if he were in his wolf form, it definitely felt nice. She was whispering sweet nothings until Error had stopped tearing up and whimpering from pain.

He felt them curl up beside him- Leafoid slept near his head, her rough and dirty fur unusually warm, while he could feel the sleek texture of Amit's fur opt for his middle. He could feel a ruffled and slightly curly fur behind him- Hemmit.

Error wasn't all that big on physical touch, but he felt quite comfortable with this. So, he was whisked away into a peaceful dreamless sleep...

 

"Error, it's time to get up."

Error shook his head to try and wake up more. He felt rested- less fatigued than he could ever remember. It felt nice. When Error was able to actually start walking, the trio had already started moving.

The rest of the travels went by uneventful. Well, if you call sudden drops in temperature and echoing growls from unknown places "uneventful".

The whole "unknown places" lasted not even nearly as long as Error thought it was going to. Error could see at the end of the tunnel a spec of white- That's when Hemmit made a dash for it. When the rest made it out of the tunnel, there was a large explosion of barks and howls. The first thing Error noticed was the ground was covered in snow and ice.

"You might wanna roll around in the dirt and snow, just in case," Leafoid said to Error. Error did just that- and was glad he did. Because his magic- and therefore scent- changed when he turned to a werewolf, if someone had a true gift for identifying what species he was just by a quick sniff, they couldn't tell he was a werewolf. So when the strangers from this clan started sniffing Error, they thought he must've been a lost dog. Apparently, skeleton monster weren't the most popular.

Error felt quite cold, but even more embarrassed as he was bare. Of course, being a skeleton, it didn't really matter, and the pack members didn't seem to really care, but it made Error self-conscious. He wrapped his arms around his ribcage and if he had a tail, probably would've covered his pelvis with it.

Thankfully it was over as soon as it started- the newness of Error faded away from the other creatures. He could identify wolves, wolverines, crows, moose, deer and bears just by sight. Amit and Hemmit was nowhere no be seen; Leafoid, however, stayed near Error. She gestured Error to follow her, which he gladly did.

There was many dens in this place, and unlike the ones he saw beforehand they weren't dug into the sides. They couldn't- There was stone everywhere. Instead, they had houses made from dirt and mud which were topped with sod to keep heat in. When they caught up with Hemmit and Amit, they had already reached their destination.

It was another den- but this one was much bigger than others. There was two bears playing a game of cards-- how they were able to with the old and tattered deck, Error didn't know-- who after seeing them and sniffing Error thoroughly (which only made him feel more self-conscious) let them through.

The floor was covered in down and feathers, while the walls were just bits of dirt and mud. There was a torch in the room which greatly lit up the dark place. At the far end of the room, there was a medium sized animal- undeniably white with spots all around it, especially the legs. The creature was tearing through a snowshoe hare- Error took a look at Leafoid. Her scent didn't say she was a rabbit, but her looks did.

He realized that that's why she rolls around in the dirt. So her scent didn't say she was a rabbit!

"Ah, Leafoid," the spotted animal mused, "You found the one from Fevvr who used the tunnels?"

"Sir- I don't think he's from Fevvr. Look at him."

The male eyed Error curiously. Unlike Fawkes, who watched him like a hawk and circled him like a beast, this one's gaze seemed much calmer and less predatory.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"I-I'm Error, sir.."

"Call me Taiga until further notice." Taiga told Error. He could see that Taiga was still watching him and- was that a hint of recognition?

Taiga got up off the floor, the prey now laying forgotten. He sniffed Error all around, especially- to Error's embarrassment- between his legs. Taiga seemed to have been getting a hard time getting Error's sex, as he asked "Are you a male or female, Error?"

"I don't really have a sex, Taiga.."

Taiga flicked his ear in surprise. He padded around Error in confusion, still sniffing until he seemed to have gave up, going back to the place in the room he was originally at. He stared at Error, his cat-like eyes shrinking.

"I think we'll be able to keep you if you tell me why you escaped Fevvr."

Error had no doubt connected the dots. Fevvr must've been the place he escaped from. So, he told Taiga what happened before and after he met Hades, about Fawkes and the cockatoo and the eagle-lion-horse (which Error learned was a hippogriff). Silence passed after he finished.

"You are very lucky to have escaped from there. Fawkes rules his clan with an iron fist- er, wing, in this case... but I cannot believe you can outrun a hippogriff. Tell me, how did you?"

"Error's a werewolf. He was one when we found him."

This was the first information that actually shocked Taiga.


	11. Hope You're Awake For The Nightmare, Hope You Stay For The Show

Taiga had granted Error to stay for two days to regain strength before he had to do a test in order to join the clan. Error was both worried and relieved when he told him that. What was the test about? Outrunning something? Overpowering something? Catching something? He knew it wouldn't help to worry.

At Leafoid and Amit's den, Leafoid ordered Hemmit to get some sort of aloe vera for Error's wound. The pain was quite dull and Error seldom notices it, but the magic marrow had turned a nasty shade of brown.

While Hemmit was out, Leafoid washed out the wound with water. The pain started anew again, stinging and burning. She than plucked out of the three leaves from her back. She tore it in two and put one half on the wound. "This will help keep out any bacteria while we wait for Hemmit."

Error nodded and thanked Leafoid. She nodded and headed off to a corner of the den.

Around the room, there was a many sort of devices; a small pot over a couple of pieces of firewood, a bunch of feathers tied together (a number of them he could recognize; Peafowl, doves, ravens and crows), a few books greatly worn with age, a bottle filled with black liquid ("squid ink" was written on the bottle), another bottle of dried strawberries, and some crates that had a strange smell coming from them.

Amit came into the den, Error not realizing he left, with a bunch of twigs in his mouth. He put the down on the ground, next to Leafoid, and started doing something with them.. it looked like he was weaving them together. Error got up and had a closer look.

"That's really cool. How'd you learn to do that?"

Amit looked up, "Oh- from my mother."

Error nodded as he watched Amit continue to weave it into whatever it was going to be.

Right then Hemmit came back with what looked like a lump of green and brown in his mouth, but was the aloe vera Leafoid had requested. He set it down in front of her, who congratulated him. She called Error towards her, cut open the plant and put the clear liquid on his cut. It stinged but not as bad as he thought it would.

Around the day, Leafoid had a lot of visitors in her den. Apparently she traded medicinal herbs for things like prey or rarer medicinal plants. Amit was a weaver- he also traded baskets and other things like that in place for prey. The male wasn't all that bad, but he was quite a keep-to-himself type. Hemmit- which Error learned was their child- didn't follow either of their footsteps. Instead, he kept his own stash of animal goods like feathers, ink, fur and things like that. He traded them for prey, herbs and spices and often cooked up some meals.

Error had learned a lot during recovery- the trade system, which included the most universal trades like food, water and health supplies. More rare things, like the glass bottle for instance, could give you more than the common stuff.

He also learned about berries and healing plants. The obvious things like the difference between blueberries and other dangerous berries was that blueberries where missing the "star" on the top, that some herbs loose their potency over time, and...

"Honey is very good for burns," Leafoid said to Error as she was trading a good few squirrels for one pound of it. Error suddenly remembered about Honey- and, unfortunately, Blue.

Leafoid was too busy dealing with a brown bear that walked into her den to notice Error's demeanor. For these last few days at least, Error didn't think of his friends even once.

Error could swear Amit glanced at him for a second, but immediately was distracted when Hemmit started heating up the pot for another stew.

This one signified that the work day was done. Unlike the previous one, which was for trade, this one was just for eating. The smell was glorious- Error never really made himself food, opting for human anytime, so a homecooked meal was like heaven. Error learned that Amit wasn't just good with hay and straw- he had a nack for building things with wood.

They ate in silence. the meat in this was slightly slimey but tasted a lot like chicken, and the spices and vegetables were definitely foreign to Error.

After they ate, Amit showed what he had been working on and off all day- a nest-like bed big enough for Error to sleep in. The entire thing was a mix of hay, twigs and a type of purple tree leaf Error'd never once saw. The entire thing was topped with moss and feathers to make it more comfortable.

Error had thanked Amit at least ten times. He didn't remember the last time he'd been given a gift.

The transformation this time Error didn't feel so out of it. Than again, he was already full and sleepy when it happened. Leafoid and company seemed to be so calm despite this- or maybe it was because they weren't humans and knew they weren't in immediate danger.

The last thing Error thought before he fell asleep was what was happening with Blue and the others.

If that one thought gave any comfort, it was drained away with his consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Sans = Sans  
> Blue = US Sans  
> Honey = US Papyrus  
> Plum = UL Sans  
> Pink = UL Papyrus  
> Comet = OT Sans
> 
> Also, I proofread, but I'm not the best at the business, so if I made a fuck-up please tell.


End file.
